


Unbitten

by west_haven



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, a 'they weren't bitten' AU, because they deserve it, so have some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/west_haven/pseuds/west_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of their relationship in a world where they don't get infected. A short, fluffy fic where Ellie and Riley aren't bitten that day at the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbitten

The music was just right, she realized. She had listened to love songs in the past but they never really got under her skin. She didn't relate to them because she didn't know what love was. Now, when she was about to lose Riley, Ellie finally understood what it was all about. She loved Riley and it was as simple as that.

So she stopped dancing, took a step forward and put every ounce of love and fear into her words. "Don't go."

Riley's smile faltered and her mouth opened like she was going to reply. She didn't know what to say, so she spoke in action instead. She raised a hand to her Firefly pendant and gripped it. With a swift motion, she pulled it from her neck and held it for a moment before throwing it down to the floor. That was her answer.

Instantly, she knew what that meant. Ellie was overcome with pure happiness at the fact that she'd keep her friend that she leaned in and kissed Riley almost without thinking about it. Her eyes closed upon the brief contact of their lips. They opened again as she pulled away and she felt another quick surge of joy at the grin on Riley's face.

"Sorry," she apologized without thinking.

Riley's grin widened. "For what?"

Stunned, Ellie looked down with a shy smile. She couldn't believe how natural it felt, kissing her best friend. Riley was thinking a similar idea and her heart raced at this new development in their relationship.

"What do we do now?"

"We'll figure it out. But I don't think Marlene's gonna go for it--"

"Oh, fuck Marlene," Ellie said.

Riley sputtered out a laugh at her response.

"She can't have you."

"I'm down with that." Riley's smile was warm and sincere, which made Ellie feel like she could burst from happiness.

Ellie stepped forward again and wrapped Riley in a tight hug, both girls still standing on the lit platform with the music playing the in background. They didn't part until the song stopped.  When it finally did, they broke apart and, in unison, shared a nervous laugh.

"Alright," Riley started. "Ready to go?"

"I guess. But where should we go?"

"Maybe we should run away." Riley jumped off the platform and reached up a hand to Ellie so she could guide her down. "Y'know, be all poetic and drive off into the sunset."

"I would love that," Ellie said with a laugh as she stepped down. "Somewhere over the rainbow, right?" She was referring to the song that was now playing from her walkman.

"Oh, of course. And I knew you'd like that song on your tape, even if it makes you cry."

"O-oh, did you see that?" Ellie remembered when they saw the movie it came from months ago and about how she felt so moved by the music that had started crying without even realizing it.

"I tried not to notice."

Ellie could feel her face turning red. "I don't know why I cried, it just... came out."

"I can kind of understand it." Riley looked over to Ellie, who was still trying to avert her eyes from embarrassment. "It was _magical_. So that's why I included that song."

They shyly laughed as they got their things together. Ellie didn't say anything about the pendant they were leaving behind and Riley didn't either. That was part of their old world, and there they were, making a new one together.

"Oh, hold on a second." Ellie looked up at Riley as she shouldered her backpack. "You've got something on you."

That was when Riley swooped in for their second kiss, a smile on her lips. When they parted, she saw the confused look on Ellie's face and her grin grew. She loved throwing Ellie for a loop.

"Ah, sorry, it was actually me." Riley said and tried to act suave.

Ellie scoffed. "You are so totally lame." She couldn't help the happy blush that crept over her face, though. "I'll have get back at you, embarrass you too."

"As long as you don't start writing poetry for me, I'm cool." Ellie started grinning which caused Riley to glare at her. "Oh no, do not star--"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you're pretty cool, and dinosaurs are too."

Riley's jaw dropped in shock. "Are you saying that dinosaurs are cooler than me?? Well, fuck you too!!"

"No, you're as cool AS a dinosaur, which is pretty awesome!" Ellie couldn't help but laugh as Riley scoffed. She gripped her around the shoulders in a tight hug and shook her a little. "That's a compliment!!"

"Whatever you say."

The girls meandered through the rest of the mall, making their way back to where they came in. Now they didn't talk much; both girl's heads were full of new ideas about their future together. Halfway through, Ellie worked up the courage to hold Riley's hand, who squeezed it back tightly.

They were making their way up the last bit of rubble to get out of the mall when Ellie stopped short. "Hey, wait."

Riley turned around and saw that the other girl looked suddenly nervous. "Ellie, what's wrong?"

"I just, um. What does this mean? For us, you know? What are we doing?" She said it in a rush to get the questions out of her. With them just about to go back out into the world, it all brought new fears and questions in her mind. Anxiety was building in her the closer they got to the exit, almost like the department store where they danced was actually just a dream.

Riley shook her head and moved closer while trying to choose her words. Her hands clasped Ellie's, holding them tight.

"I don't know."

Ellie's eyes dropped and a flash of pain fluttered over her face.

"Now, I know that's not what you want to hear right now, but it's all I got.” Riley untangled one hand and brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes. “I want to be with you, Ellie. I don't know what to call it, or if we should put a label on it.  But I'll stay with you, because that's what I really want."

"You swear?"

"I swear." Riley leaned her forehead on the other girl's. "Of course I do."

They were quiet for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes.

"Now, c'mon. Let's get out of here,” Riley said.

"Okay." Ellie smiled.

They still stood there for a moment, both not willing to be the first to walk away, so Ellie shyly pressed a light kiss on the other girl's lips. That feeling wasn't getting old, the pure delight of loving someone. She couldn't help but giggle, which isn't something she did too often.

With Riley by her side, the future didn't seem as scary. They walked out of the mall, heads full of new dreams that they'd work towards together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this fic for over six months now because I actually was going to flesh it out into another longfic. I do have more written (another thousand words), but no, it just wasn't going where I wanted it to. I really liked this fic though, so I snipped it in half and now I'm shipping it like this.
> 
> I included some parallels to what actually did happen in Left Behind, and even in The Last of Us, so I was proud those moments weaved themselves into this story easily. I love this version of the "I swear"/"Okay" scene.
> 
> This also has my headcanon where they did watch Wizard of Oz together, which is why Ellie had referenced it when she put the witch's mask on in the costume store in Left Behind. That idea never really went away so I had been dying to include it in a fic of mine.


End file.
